Multi-function devices often combine different components such as a printer, scanner, and copier into a single device. Such printers may receive print jobs from a variety of sources, such as direct cable connection, flash drives, and/or network connections such as Bluetooth, cellular, and/or WiFi connections.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.